chipschallengefandomcom-20200213-history
Data resetting
Data resetting is an advanced coding glitch in the MS version of Chip's Challenge allowing data stored on a virtual 32nd row of the grid to affect gameplay. Tile World has not correctly emulated this yet. It is commonly an element of insane levels. The map of each level has coordinates from 0 to 31. However, various data are stored in an invisible row, namely row 32. This row is not visible in the level and is not intended to be modified at all during the course of gameplay. Nevertheless, the data in this row can be accessed by creating a clone connection that targets a square of the form 32 with the necessary conditions. Specific data stored in row 32 Each coordinate 32 corresponds to a byte of information. A byte can store any number from 0 to 255 and is adequate for a piece of information such as the x-coordinate of Chip. However, some data, such as the time limit of a level, require two bytes of information, as two bytes can store any number from 0 to 65535. These bigger pieces of data will take up two consecutive squares, 32 and + 1, 32 where x is an even number. In this case, 32 stores the low-order byte of the data, and + 1, 32 stores the high-order byte of the data. Resetting 32 will only reset the low-order byte, and resetting + 1, 32 will only reset the high-order byte. The specific pieces of information stored in each square in row 32 are as follows: * 32 and 32 store the level number. * 32 and 32 store the number of levels in the set. * 32 and 32 store the time limit of the level. * 32 and 32 store the number of chips required in the level. Note that the above data, with the exception of the level number, are initial values; resetting them does not change the actual value during gameplay. The exception is level number; in this case, resetting it will cause the "Next Level" command to go to level 1. * 32 and 32 store the x- and y-coordinates of Chip. * 32 stores Chip's sliding state: 1 if he is on any sliding tile and 0 if he is not. * 32 stores the current keystroke's buffer state: 1 if a keystroke is in buffer (more than one keystroke has been attempted within one turn) and 0 if it is not. * 32 and 32 store the x- and y-directions of the keystroke. Note that one of these must always be zero. * 32 stores Chip's autopsy report: ** 0. Alive ** 1. Drowned ** 2. Burned ** 3. Bombed ** 4. Killed by a block ** 5. Killed by a monster ** 6. Time limit expired * 32 and 32 store Chip's x- and y-directions when he is sliding. One of these is always zero, and both are zero when Chip is not sliding. * 32 stores the amount of monsters in the monster list before the player starts playing the level. * 32 and 32 store the coordinates of the initial position of the first monster in the monster list. Necessary configuration In order to reset data stored in a square 32: *There must be a buried north clone block at 0. *A clone connection must be made from a red button to 32. *The square at 31 must be free for a block to clone there. When the red button is pressed, the following will occur: * The buried north clone block will move north, wrapping around the map, and appear at 31 as a normal block. * The data stored at 32 will be reset to 0. * The buried tile in the lower layer of 0 will be replaced with a tile with the index equal to the data formerly occupying 32. This index is written in the infobox on the respective tile's page. Uses When these resets are triggered, there can be very interesting effects, altering the very nature of tiles and doing impossible things, such as stopping sliding objects on ice and creating objects out of thin air. Resetting the data at 32 will cause Chip's Challenge to read the current level as level the first multiple of 256 before the actual level number. If the actual level number is less than 256, then the current level will be read as 0. In this situation, no level bonus is awarded on completion, the next level is read as level 1 on completion or moving forwards, and attempting to restart or going back a level will cause the Termination Glitch, as Chip's Challenge cannot load a level 0 or -1. This type of level is known as a warp station, and was developed as a substitute for a dummy level. Resetting 32 will make Chip warp to the left side of the screen, and with 32 he will warp to the top of the screen. Resetting 32 will make Chip stop sliding, even on ice, though some other object will have to trigger the red button. Resetting 32 will make Chip invincible for the next turn, allowing him to pass through destructive obstacles. The result of such behavior also includes changing the tile itself, to create items out of nowhere. If Chip's x-coordinate was 21 and the data at 32 is reset, an exit will be buried at 0. Note that most data resets are limited, as they only reach up to one. The level number and Chip's coordinates are generally the most useful. Level 49 A peculiar effect occurs when performing data resetting in level 49 of a level set. Recall that 49 is the index of a clone machine. Therefore 32, which stores the current level's number, will store (effectively) a clone machine. Performing the steps to reset 32 will in fact not reset the level number as it does in any other level. It will instead clone the block to 31 as if there were a clone machine underneath the buried block at 0. The same effect can be achieved if the level set has exactly 49 levels. In this case, 32 will hold the number 49 for any level in the level set. Famous levels using data resetting * David Stolp's the most insane level ever! * ccexplore's superChip * Evan Dummit's the most inane level ever!, the right place, part 1-4, and counting * Mike Lask's The Most Insane Level... in This Set * ChipHome5's Delivery Ship * Tyler Sontag's Block Factory II Category:Glitches